


New Abilities

by WahlBuilder



Series: Fang and Claw [6]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: After his transformation, Vik shows off his abilities.





	New Abilities

**Author's Note:**

> You know who you are =*

Anton senses the playful energy in Vik when Vik says, “Tosha, attack me in your shadow form.”

These early days Vik switches between melancholy and anger, neediness and apathy, and Anton weathers it out with him. He hopes it will smooth out with time.

Now, Vik’s energy is infectious.

He pounces at Vik in shadow form—but, impossibly, his movement is arrested when Vik grabs him right from the air, solidifying him, and throws him onto the wall. It knocks the air out of Anton’s lungs—but the sight of Vik’s dangerous, fanged grin is more breathtaking.

“So you can counteract my shadow-stalking,” Anton purrs, standing straighter and smoothing his shirt.

Vik’s smirk turns beautifully nasty. “Oh, I can do other things, too, Tosha.”

Before he can ask, Vik moves quick, inhumanely quick—and Anton gasps as he is pinned to the wall by a long stake-like solid shard, right under his left collarbone. It has gone right through, and the scent of blood fills the air.

Anton forces the pain away—because the way Vik’s nostrils flare as he inhales deep, the way Vik _shudders_ are more interesting.

Anton sucks on his lips and purrs, “Oh you think you are such a good hunter, don’t you. With a set of abilities to counteract mine. A _leech_ ,” he leers at the word, “with abilities fit for hunting leeches. Oh you sweet, sweet thing. So innocent and naïve.” He leans forward, curls his fingers over the shard and commands, “ ** _Kneel_**.”

Vik bares his teeth—his fangs—in defiance—but kneels, slowly, fighting every second of it.

Anton chuckles, dark satisfaction a rush in his body, and the shard fades in his hands—solid air, now dissolved again.

He circles Viktor’s beautiful, trembling kneeling form, defiance in every line.

(Desire coursing through their link.)

“Look at us,” Anton purrs, dragging his claws down the back of Viktor’s neck, drawing parallel lines that well up with blood and fade quickly. “Oh, look at us. Perfect hunters, perfect for hunting _each other_. You have abilities to work against mine—but I can dispel them. I can weaken you, strip you of all that, reduce you to a shivering mess, completely at my mercy...”

(Vik’s need across the link is so strong, intoxicating. Others lust for blood—Anton lusts for this. For his Vitya.)

~~With anyone else, Vik would have resisted, would have killed them. But Vik wants it as much as Anton; it is a game and both of them are winners in the struggle.~~

(Anton is not even using his Voice.

Vik kneels because he wants it.)

Anton stops in front of Vik, takes Vik’s chin, tilts his face up.

Defiance burns on Vik’s face, jaws set—but there is so much trust in his eyes, and want, and need, and... That thing. That terrible word.

“You are _mine_ ,” Anton growls. “Your blood, your body, your thoughts, your steps, your fangs, your hands... All of you, the skin, muscles, tendons, bones. Your heart, beating by my command.”

Vik is leaning into the grip, his breathing slowing down, deepening. Going under. So trustful.

Anton brushes a thumb over Vik’s cheek. His heart heavy with love.

“Mine,” he says without a growl, like a promise.

“Yes,” Vik breathes out. “Yours.”


End file.
